


Stop Flirting With My Tony

by JinxedTiger



Series: Tony the Sex-God and Steve the Devious Minx [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be Gentle With Me, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Gay Sex, IDK what to title this..., Insecure Steve, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, My First Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Smut, Steve's a Cockslut, Steve's a jealous puppy, Tony Talks Dirty, Tony thinks it's hilarious/ adorable, Tony's a Sex God, Tony's having fun, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedTiger/pseuds/JinxedTiger
Summary: Steve accepts the fact that his boyfriend of a few months is famous, popular, etc. They announced their relationship forever ago but noooooo. Everyone still flirts with the billionaire.Steve's patience is running thin and Tony's trying so hard not to laugh at the poor guy. (he'll have to resort to other methods to remind the soldier just how much he loves him)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut be gentle with me, but let me know if I did alright?
> 
>  
> 
> -So Steve and Tony go to a charity gala (the sorta plot)  
> -Everyone's talking to Tony and he keeps getting pulled away  
> -Steve gets fed up and takes action  
> -They head home and do the nasty
> 
> end notes updated :)

Steve wouldn't consider himself needy. He just preferred if Tony would show him more attention than other people. Now that they've gotten over their previous qualms, Steve figured they'd spend more time together.

 

Obviously that wasn't the case, and Steve understands. Tony's the CEO of his own company, he updates the team's gear weekly, he hosts and attends charities to assist people around the world, he funds and produces massively for SHIELD, he's a busy man.

 

But he can _at least_ pay attention to his boyfriend at a charity gala downtown he specifically invited him to as his plus one. Steve even pointed out he'd just returned from assignment, but Tony's puppy dog eyes are irresistible. The man was irresistible overall but his _eyes_. They'd get Steve every time. He was sure.

 

So Steve's finds himself a place at the bar and waits. It's only been a couple hours but Steve already wants to go home. Tony's constantly being talked up and has to respond in kind in order for more money to pull through for the event. It's always been obvious that while Tony is the perfect man for 'putting on a show' in public, he hates it. It's repetition at its finest and everyone says the same thing, does the same thing, boring, dull, predictable.

 

What's also predictable is the amount of people still flirting with Tony. He's already been approached by four people for the night and each has been quickly but kindly turned down. There's not as many as before his and Tony's relationship was announced, but there have been a few people who think they're something special, like the blonde woman who was just at the bar counter _right next to Steve_. She's in a very revealing red dress, bright red and large lips, huge blue eyes. She shoots back her drink and sashays over to the billionaire, a determined look in her eye.

 

Immediately, upon her arrival, her arms are wound around his, and the dress she's wearing shows off her cleavage unbelievably well. She's smiling brightly and speaking in hushed tones. She didn't even have that much to drink, obviously she's faking drunkenness. Steve almost shatters his glass.

 

Just because Tony's bi doesn't mean he wants to sleep with everything that moves. He _was_ a playboy people back the fuck off. He's taken now, thank you very much.

 

Why is she still hanging off his arm? Tony looks up and finds Steve's gaze, his eyes are pleading.

 

Before he realizes what he's doing, Steve finds himself across the room hooking his arm in Tony's, not previously occupied, and he's glaring daggers at the rival blonde.

 

"Hate to interrupt but I need to borrow you for a minute, _love_ ," Steve's not looking at Tony, he's staking his claim and keeping eye contact with the woman still hanging off Tony's arm. His smile's too sickeningly sweet and the woman finally backs off, glaring at the captain before smiling back at the genius.

 

"That's fine, I'll find you later Mr. Stark." As she steps away her hand trails on Tony's arm causing the man to bristle and Steve does his very best not to commit homicide. Does he need to fucking _spell it out_ for these people? Everyone knows they're together! As he questions himself on if he needs to get on his knees and give Tony a blowjob in front of these people so they'll back the fuck off, he feels fingers on his cheek. He faces the man he's been so frustrated over the past couple hours, or weeks, whatever. Relationships. And finds the man smirking. The little shit.

 

"As lovely as it is to have you on my arm, I'd appreciate if you eased up a bit and didn't try to set fire to guests with your eyes," Steve looks down and finds his hold on Tony tighter than he remembers. He slowly exhales, loosening his grip. "Also great timing, she looked like she was about to maul me even after I warned her I was taken." Tony cups Steve's jaw and leans in when-

 

"Mr. Stark! A word for the bulletin?" There's the flash of irritation in his eye before his performance smile is put into full effect and he turns to the reporter.

 

"Be right there sugar," The brunette smiles and Steve's pretty sure there's a blush. Seeing red again, he was about to go off before Tony's in his vision and personal space, practically leering, "We'll finish this later yeah?" He can only nod as Tony slides out of his hold and is already across the room, guiding the reporter away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been only twenty minutes and everyone's taking up Tony's attention again. The brief interview lasted all of five minutes. Tony obviously did something because the woman left with an obvious blush and a hurried glance over her shoulder.

 

Steve's ready to punch something. Scratch that. Someone. He just can't tell if it's Tony or the people flirting with the _taken man._ Fuck's sake.

 

Tony's with a new group now and mingling as is expected of him at these gatherings. Steve's spoken to a few people but they quickly ask about his relationship with the 'playboy' and if he managed to 'tame' him yet. He does his very best to flee these conversations quickly. No one ever believes him when he says Tony's incredibly loyal and they need to shut the fuck up or else, so he leaves as soon as possible. Assault is frowned upon even if you believe it's justified.

 

Steve's just about at his breaking point and finally tumbles right off the edge. He's finally in a decent conversation with a nice group of guys when he glances up and he starts white-knuckling his empty glass. The group Tony's been talking to has slowly been replaced by men and women in formal enough wear that Steve feels at ease, by what appears to be models in clothing that is far too revealing. The group bursts into laughter when one of them just put their arm around Tony's shoulder.

 

The soldier finds himself, again, across the room and hooking his arm with Tony's and placing his head on his shoulder. He glares out of Tony's vision at the group, "Sorry I'm gonna steal my _boyfriend_ away for a bit," Everyone's brains immediately go into flight mode and they mutter goodbyes and assurances as they scatter from Captain America's death-glare-of-doom. Tony just sighs and places his arm around Steve's waist.

 

He looks over with his couple inches shorter than the blonde and simply levels him with what seems to be a disappointed frown. "Now you're just being rude. First group of people that didn't want me to answer questions about the Avengers or my next project, and you send them scurrying." Okay that makes him feel a little bad, but he's not about to take sole responsibility for this.

 

So he cheats, Tony's eyes are Steve's weakness and Tony's weakness is Steve's-"I'm sorry," he pouts, Tony's weakness is Steve's _fucking lips_ , "but you're spending more time with strangers than me and I thought I was your plus one," He's placed his chin on Tony's shoulder who's staring down as Steve bites his lower lip and continues, "Can't we spend a little time together?"

 

Tony gulps and sends a weak glare to his man and speaks a little lower than before,

 

"That shit won't save you all the time," and all of a sudden he perks up and grins. Steve's nervous. "I need to mingle a little longer, get my rep back up a little," He glides his hand from Steve's waist to his arm and rubs circles into his bicep, "If you can last the hour," leaning in and murmuring as his lips ghost against his forehead, "I'll take good care of you when we get back to the tower," He places a kiss and leans back, "Gotta remind you just how much I care about you, apparently." satisfied in the lust-blown look of his lover's eye, he sends a final smirk and steps toward the bar.

 

After a few seconds Steve shakes off his first hints of arousal and finds his genius at the bar. If he's going to make this a challenge, challenge fucking _accepted._

 

* * *

 

 

They're back at the tower within half an hour. Steve totally cheated. But he views it as a progression in tactical development. They step into the elevator and Tony's on him.

 

Steve's against the wall of the elevator with one of Tony's hands on his waist to keep him still and the other working at his belt. He groans as he feels the brunette's breath on his neck and tries to shift forward for some friction, only to be halted by the other man's hand. He knows he has to keep his hands to himself right now. Behave. His palms are placed on the wall behind him.

 

"Bet you thought that was real funny, huh?" He takes a sharp breath and closes his eyes as he feels Tony's teeth graze at his throat, "Ya know babe, after that shit you pulled, I'm deciding on if I let you come tonight," He moves his hand and gives a squeeze to Steve's cock causing him to whine low in his throat, "Or if I just drag it out and leave you all on your lonesome," He nips at the blonde's jaw and continues nipping across is throat. "Obviously you wanted my attention tonight, I think it's a great punishment-"

 

Steve lets out a pitiful little whimper in protest when Tony moves back. He opens his eyes and finds Tony smirking deviously. In his hand is Steve's belt and pants and _wow_ when the _fuck_ did those come off? He drops the articles to the floor and steps forward again face to face with his captain, hands on Steve's hips and kissing at his cheeks.

 

"Now, before I finish deciding what to do with you, why'd you do it?" He bites at Steve's jaw, "Were you just _bored_ tonight? I had to leave you alone and you wanted to get me riled up?" He pulls away slightly and meets Steve with dark eyes, "See just how much self-control I have?" He grabs at Steve's boxer-covered ass, squeezing lightly, and pulling him forward and grinding their crotches together, "You wanted to see how much attention you could get out of me afterwards? My little attention whore? Huh?"

 

The elevator arrives at Tony's floor and the billionaire grips Steve's tie and pulls him forward as he walks back, never breaking eye contact. His knees hit the bed and he sits at the edge, pulling on Steve's tie until he's kneeling in front of him on the floor.

 

He pulls Steve forward again and kisses him full on the lips , "Come on sweetheart, be honest-"

 

And he didn't mean to do it, but the insecurities finally set in and it just slips out before he even thinks about it,

 

"You can have anyone." There's a pause before he continues, Tony stops pressing kisses around his face and stays at his jaw. "Everyone there had to of known about us, our relationship. They didn't care. You're you. You're smart and perfect and so fucking _good_." He looks to where his hands are in his lap, twisting at his fingers as he continues, "Everyone wanted to just _be near you_ just to say they were and I got impatient, I wanted us out of there." He looks at Tony who's still looking down and absorbing all of this, "I wanted you to myself," He takes a deep breath, looking away, "So I found a pretty gal and started flirting with her in front of you to get your attention."

 

There's a sigh and Tony looks up and trails his fingers over Steve's cheek and takes hold of his chin,

 

"Steven Grant Rogers," oh great, he's in trouble, Tony leans forward and presses his lips to Steve's, or not, "I may be able to have anyone I want," step right on Steve's feelings Tony, that's fine, he wasn't hopeful or anything for half a second, "but I figured by now you knew I just want you." And there's his heart heaving a huge fucking sigh of relief. "I remember I said that I'd remind you just how much I care about you,"

 

Somewhere in the time he was lost between panic and elation, his jacket was tossed across the room, his tie was thrown over Tony's shoulder, and his first top buttons of his shirt were undone.

 

How _the fuck_ does he do that? Sex God powers?

 

Before he's completely naked and has zero time before he's lost in a lust and sex filled fog, he grips at Tony's legs. With both his hands now occupied with strong thighs, he looks his fella in the eye, biting his lower lip for more sway,

 

"Tony," He shifts and spreads the brunette's legs apart and slides between them, still kneeling. Tony makes a sound of acknowledgement for him to continue, "can I suck you?" His lover groans and tangles his hand into Steve's hair.

 

"Figured I'd suck you since I was being an asshole tonight but- whoa-kay!" Steve's already sucking at Tony half-hard through his dress pants. "Fuck Steve," His hand clenches momentarily and he grits out, "You just gonna tease or can I take my pants off?"

 

Steve reaches up and _thank god_ he's not wearing a belt, he undoes Tony's fly in probably the quickest time he ever has and drags his pants down. He's back to licking at Tony through his boxers causing the man to sigh and he moves away for the last time as he shucks the underwear.He doesn't care where.

 

He has a cock to suck and nothing else matters. He wraps a hand around the base and gives a few strokes. He's immediately got his lips around the head suckling lightly before backing up and laying kisses along the shaft and back up to the tip. He licks a long stripe down and moves back up to swallow the head again. He hollows his cheeks and presses further down, bobbing his head. The hand in his hair is steadily gripping tighter and tighter.

 

"Fuck Steve," Steve is all for giving blowjobs because of what happens when he does. He loves the noises Tony makes, little hitches of breath and half-stifled groans, and he loves making him lose it and get loud. He pushes down until his lips touch the end of Tony's dick. His hips jump in surprise and Steve just accepts it, groaning and letting his arms fall away. "Can't believe I keep forgetting what a cock slut you are Steve," He pets at the blonde hair and grips it moving him back and letting him breathe before pulling him back down. "This what you want babe? Want me to fuck your face? Want to swallow me down like a good little cock slut?"

 

Steve just nods as much as possible before he's moved back and forth repeatedly. After a while of getting face-fucked he looks up and hollows his cheeks again.

 

"Dammit Steve. Don't even know how good you look like that. Sucking me down, taking it," Steve moans around his cock and closes his eyes. Tony's grip eventually relents as he comes and Steve moves up to the head and moves his hands up and down Tony's cock to milk it all, " _Fuck_ ," He grabs at Steve and pulls him up before he's done, causing him to whine in protest. "Do we need to add come-slut to things you are?" He growls as he smashes their lips together in a sloppy, come and spit tasting kiss. Tony's tongue pushes its way past Steve's panting lips and assaults his mouth, tasting as much as possible.

 

Steve reaches to get a grip on Tony's shirt and only finds the cool feeling of metal and heated skin. He pushes away to look down and finds himself glaring.

 

How the fuck! Tony was still in a suit jacket! Button up! His tie! And Steve knows for _a fact_ there was a tank top under there! _How_?

 

"Maybe you'll find out eventually, now grab the lube and spread 'em gorgeous." Shit. He said that out loud. Add that to the list of things Steve is apparently _that_ upset about. He however scurries to comply, he needs Tony in him and damn it all if he's gonna let that previous threat stand.

 

He needs to come tonight dammit, it's been a stressful day.

 

Add the week he was gone for that assignment and they haven't had sex in a week and a half.

 

That's too long.

 

Steve rummages through the cluttered end table and eventually chucks the bottle of lube behind him. There's a dull slap and a quiet "ow" so he hit Tony. Whoops. And flops onto the bed face up and shirt off, that he did himself, though he's surprise it lasted as long as it did.

 

He's brought out of his musing by a brush on his legs and peers down to find Tony _finally_ removing his underwear, though it's already been tossed to the ground. His hands are back at Steve's ankles as he pushes them apart and moves between his spread legs. He looms over the soldier with that sex-craving glint in his eye.

 

"How do you want this baby?" He asks in a low voice. Steve shivers at the tone, Tony's eyes are unbelievably blown and dark with lust, "Want a good rimming? I can pull that off. Or do you want my fingers? I've been told I'm _very_ good with my hands. Can't fuck you right now, but don't worry, I'll get there." Steve whines at the last one, eyes pleading as he bites his lip. "Maybe you want all of that huh?" Tony moves and lays on the bed a little lower than Steve and grabs his leg, pulling him further down, "I can do that," He shifts his eyes to meet Steve's, "I can definitely do that,"

 

And Sex God Tony strikes again because there's a wetness at Steve's hole and before he really comprehends, it enters causing him to tense at the intrusion.

 

"Ease up there soldier, can't enjoy it if I can't move," Steve's about to make a wonderful retort when he looks up and finds Tony looking incredibly smug as he leans in and Steve goes boneless when their mouths meet and Tony bites his lower lip, tugging it between his teeth and then returning to plunder Steve's mouth when he gasps. His finger found it's way in further and moves in and out causing Steve to shift is hips up and down for more. He needs more dammit!

 

"C'mon Tony!" He manages to piece together, "I need it." Tony grunts and reaches his free hand up to pinch at Steve's nipple, causing him to startle. Fuck that's cold.

 

"You behave sweetness," He pulls his mouth away and levels a dark look at his boyfriend, "Or I will stop. Right now. Leave you hanging," He grabs Steve's cock and squeezes. It's red and wet with pre-come, he's so fucking hard and he hisses at the contact, "And you just want some attention right? Want me to take care of you?" Steve bites his lip 'til he tastes copper, nodding vigorously. "Then behave. I'll take my sweet ass time, you're not making demands tonight. You can beg all you want, and I _might_ listen," He leans down and sucks at a mark he's been working into Steve's neck all night. "And in case you haven't noticed-" He shifts his hand and Steve feels the pull of his hole, there's at least three fingers in him, "I'm keeping my word,"

 

He moves to his jaw and nibbles at the skin, pulling gently as he works his fingers and scissors them around until-

 

"nnngh," There it is. He aims for that spot and manages to get it on most of his strokes, Steve's gone from chanting Tony's name to moaning and writhing, pushing his hips down onto the digits. His eyes are closed and he's biting his _fucking lower lip again_. He's close. Tony wraps his hand around Steve's cock and removes his fingers, Steve practically growls at him.

 

"You want my dick or not Steve?" Immediate. Pacifier. Threaten to not give him dick and he'll calm the fuck down. "That's what I thought." Steve just wants to roll his eyes and snap at the man who's _taking too long. I'm the old man_? Suddenly Tony's at his entrance and thrusts in with one quick roll of his hips. Jesus Christ that's not fair.

 

Considering the first thrust, Tony takes it slow on the rest of them, pulling out to the head of his cock only to slowly press back in. He repeats that motion until Steve's just getting used to being filled when he changes it up. He's pounding into him now. His hips snap forward and Steve does his best to meet him for every thrust. Unfortunately, Tony's in charge tonight, which means Steve's hips are now held down to the mattress. Come on.

 

"Tony _please_!" Steve moves his hands to Tony's forearm and holds tight. " _Please_ faster. _More. Please,_ " Tony removes his hands from Steve's hips, placing one by the blonde's head and with the other, he takes hold of Steve and works him in time with his now rapid thrusts.

 

"Since you asked so _nicely_ , I suppose," He panted out, though he was still fucking smirking. Steve didn't care much longer as he finally came in long spurts across his own stomach and Tony's hand. He's still tugging at Steve's cock and pounding into him afterwards. Tony comes deep inside of Steve with an absolutely filthy moan after a few more thrusts. About a minute of heavy breathing and shaky arms on Tony's part later, he pulls out, drawing a weak whine from Steve, causing him to chuckle. He sighs as he flops onto the pillows next to Steve and finds arms slapping around trying to find him. "You could just open your eyes big guy," He can't help the smile or fond tone he uses.

 

Steve just grumbles and pulls Tony over and presses his head to his chest, right above the reactor. Tony scoffs and pets at his hair, tangling a few strands between his fingers. Then Tony notices it, and sighs.

 

"Right, _super juice_ ," He grumbles as he worms his way down and out of Steve's grip on his waist.

 

'S okay, Come back," He makes to grab for his genius when he cries out at being flipped over onto his stomach. His knees are placed under him and he feels something wet at his entrance. "T'ny?"

 

There's a muffled reply, but it's easily deciphered, "I do believe," Tony licks up from Steve's ass to his balls and back down, "I told you I could do all three," There's a momentary pause, "Damn I wrecked you," And without another word he dives in and probes Steve's ass with his tongue. Steve grips for a pillow and plasters it to his face to keep it down. He'd been making too much noise tonight, he'd like to maintain _some_ dignity.

 

Tony leans back out and leaves another lick before he speaks, "Touch yourself babe," he slinks back down and fucks his tongue back in and out of Steve's ass. Steve shudders at the mounting heat curling in his belly and reaches a hand down for his own cock. He tugs and swirls a thumb around the head gathering come and spreads it back over the shaft. He tugs as quickly as his sex-dazed body can keep up with and his hips start stuttering. He comes for the second time that night.

 

Tony gives a few more pumps and pulls his tongue out. He pats Steve's cheeks and moves back up the bed, Heaves a huge sigh as he falls onto the pillows.

 

Steve wiggles over to him and drapes Tony's arm over his shoulder as he replaces his head on the man's chest. "Steve we need to get cleaned up, we're disgusting." He gets growled at for his trouble, forcing a snort to escape him.

...

 

He's just starting to fall asleep, accepting his fate, when Steve shifts away and stands... without any trouble.

 

"See, _that_? _That's_ not fair. You can at least _pretend_ to have trouble walking away after I practically tore your ass up."

 

Steve just rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth to clean up.

 

"'Super-juice, remember?" Tony just rolls his eyes as his lips twitch up. "You can't tear this ass up for very long, I'll walk away every time like nothing happened,"

 

There's a pause before Tony's grin turns predatory and he looks his boyfriend dead in the eye, practically purring, "Challenge accepted sweetness."

**Author's Note:**

> sequel is totally guaranteed now thanks to all the positivity I got from this. 
> 
> Thanks so much guys! Working on it now. :)


End file.
